


Love Came in a Bottle With a Twist-Off Cap

by Tightredpants



Category: Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, More Fluff, Spooning, rainy day in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 12:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20228188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tightredpants/pseuds/Tightredpants
Summary: Alex decides he likes rainy days after all.





	Love Came in a Bottle With a Twist-Off Cap

**Author's Note:**

> More fluff that literally no one asked for :)

“Baby, come lay with me.” Alex decided today was going to be their day at home; no errands, no friends over, and most importantly, not a phone or electronic device in sight. The angelic voice of Dionne Warwick filled their apartment, and the only time either of them got up was to flip an album or put a new one on, or make yet another cup of tea. London was rainy, the permanently grey sky seemingly making the entire city quiet, even for just an afternoon. Despite the absence of sunlight, the curtains were open, the dull light casting a lazy illumination. Alex used to hate rainy days, but ever since Miles told him how peaceful they made him feel, he had a new appreciation for the raindrops that were currently running down their window panes.   
Alex was cuddled up in bed, his favorite blanket draped over him. Miles smiled at the sight, messy hair on the pillows and soft eyes filled with love looking back at him from the sheets. He climbed into bed and Alex rolled over, silently asking to be the little spoon. Miles slid an arm around his waist, pulling him in closer as he placed a chaste kiss on Alex’ shoulder, then on his nape. Lying there in comfortable silence, with the soft pattering of the rain being the only sound in the room, Alex almost had the idea to go ahead and take his afternoon nap. But the delicate kisses Miles gave him made him stay awake, knowing those kisses would always make him feel more rested than any nap.   
Slowly shifting, Alex turned his head to kiss Miles on the lips, slowly, as if they were tasting each other for the first time. Alex loved the feeling of Miles soft lips on his, his slight stubble itching his cheeks, his slender fingers resting on his stomach. This simple act of affection always made Alex swoon, feeling like if he kept drinking in everything that was Miles, he’d soon be drunk. They made out languidly for a moment, before parting with smiles on each of their faces.   
“I love you,” Miles whispered.   
“I love you more,” Alex replied, rubbing their noses together slowly. “We could stay like this forever, you know.”  
“We’d be just like John and Yoko.” Miles teased, making Alex giggle before kissing him again.   
If you were to ask Alex what his favorite place on earth was, he’d say it was London, on a rainy day, in between the arms of Miles Kane.


End file.
